


Unpackaged Whirlwind

by JustACoffeeStain



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACoffeeStain/pseuds/JustACoffeeStain
Summary: Noelle and Victor haven't seen each other over a year, they say the blessings are sent by the wind.. but can letters be send like that too?





	Unpackaged Whirlwind

It's been a year since I've seen my commander, who's my commander you ask? His name is Victor but I've always called him Commander no matter the situation. Then again maybe I could have called him just by his name but as always my bravery wasn't there to bring myself to do it..it's not like I wasn't constantly talking to him on a daily basis enough to try out a change of pace.

Victor my commander was the first person who ever understood truly who I was without me talking with words, the first day we met I remember stumbling over each and every one of my words not to mention barely keeping in eye contact with him and yet he found this a 'potential' to make something great of my shy and quiet way of life. I was his personal messenger that he enjoyed to request often to have out of all the staff members, it was a little bit embarrassing because I never had such an honor like this before not to mention for his rank it was quite a big deal so it flustered me a little bit but I honestly enjoyed the company of sending messages back to Victor and reading it back to him.

He'd always smile and patiently wait up until I gathered all the words to relay back to him, if I didn't have the words I always doodled a little bit of what I was talking about in my relay messages as well, not to mention I always got complimented on my artwork it always made me smile as if I was always doing a good job at what I was doing even if my words weren't in a verbal context. And as always Victor always knew exactly what I meant which made me look up to him even more as not only a commander but I feel as if he is like a father figure to me.

But then it all changed after we arrived at Alberia, a country bursting with life nothing on to what we're usually accustomed with back home in our country. The weather was warm Windy and was filled with eccentric people compared to back home it was Snow,Blizzards and Ice people's say of speaking was stern but kind of cold like the element around it but it's still nice to see in its nature. Anyway the day he met the prince was the day everything changed, then again I think he changed after the shadow wolves were taken out..he wasn't filled with his smiles like he used to and honestly he seemed to be a little distant and I know it hurt him dearly. As always I did my deliveries as I did but I couldn't help but to have the commander on my mind hoping that he would be okay.. but no matter what I do that day echoes through my ears:

"Thank you for your service to me, Noelle. Though you were but following orders, know that I appreciate it. We will not meet again."

I remember my eyes welling up a little bit as he Pat my head the general's smile was authentic and soft and as much as I wanted to reach out I wasn't brave enough to do it and I just watched him disappearing into the distance after leaving the Halidom, I started to cry quietly to myself I didn't understand it at first but now I do I started crying because the commander my commander--No I should call him Victor I'm not going to go by his old title anymore.

He was honestly someone dear to me and he gave me a chance with everything I had and what I did and I know that I was doing my job but the idea that I was his own personal messenger and I got to know a side of him I would have never gotten to know makes me incredibly proud of what we've accomplished together.. I still remember the very first letter I relayed to him. It was a drawing that I was too nervous to try to say out loud and yet he understood every word and praised me for my work in motion, I really miss those days.

But it's been a whole year since I've seen Victor, I've questioned onto what I can write to him on paper but nothing comes up it just ends up being a blank slate just like how all letters start. I've asked around but no information comes up no matter how much I try to dig up about his whereabouts.. he said he wanted me to be free and honestly being with the people here make me feel a lot better about myself, I've learned to kind of talk a little better too I just wish he would be able to see me like this.. but it's okay because I haven't lost any hope.

"Hey, Kid you busy?"

Turning around I looked up at the Big bear looking axe-wielder: Ranzal 'The Arc in the Storm' an old friend of Victor's. He's one of the people I've spoken to in the castle the most about Victor I've always wanted to know on how he was before the shadowwolves he was pretty much the same but his ranks weren't as demanding since he was just a simple Merc like Ranzal back in the day. Shaking my head I held onto my bag out of nervousness, my social anxiety kicking in before I'm even able to get a word in.

"Don't worry you don't have to talk kid, I was actually wondering if you can deliver something for me.. it's for my father in Saint Lotier."

Looking down at the letter he was handing to me I took it cautiously from his hands as I placed it into my napsack,I tried to take all of the bravery that I had to answer back to him.. it was the least I could do or try to attempt but no matter how much I've tried to talk I trip and stumble over my words. 

".... I'll try to deliver this message as fast as I could."

Looking at Ranzal's confused face I felt my anxiety rise once again within me, my words came out as a Mumble then it did a sentence.. I always do this to myself maybe I didn't change too much as I thought I originally did? Maybe I'm just not sure yet. 

"I hope you don't mind but I needed that to be delivered today if you can..sorry to put the pressure on you like this."

Quietly nodding to his words I pulled out my map finding the best route to travel Halidom to Saint Lotier, there was so many different paths but so many different choices.. but no matter the distance it was my duty to fulfil it after all. It's not like I haven't traveled the distance like this before there was a lot of rough patches I had to go through in my messenger duties, But no matter what I do i always get my messages through to the people that need them no matter the distance no matter the time.

Parting ways with Ranzal started to make me a little bit of Victor at times though the personalities are completely different Victor had a dry sense of humor it was actually quite nice even when he had his different kind of glasses just to make me laugh, his favorite glasses out of all of them were the heart shaped glasses.. yeah they were the first ones he bought after we got to know each other that's when he started to make puns or jokes just to see me smile. But this is no time for me to reminisce about the old days it's time for me to carry out my duty.

Walking cautiously through the woods, I looked around for any fiends or enemies in sight it was quiet and calm. A good sign indeed! But I still haven't gotten too familiar with Alberia and it's pathways.. but that's okay I've been here long enough I'll eventually remember my way to the Hailidom, or maybe I'll just end up getting a little bit lost on the way back.

I listened to the crunching as I walked down the main path it was quiet and calm I hear the wind blowing through the trees as I started to get close to Saint Lotier, one of the most windiest cities close to the water and known for its choppy waves it's quite beautiful even for its heavenly breezes. It makes me quite curious on to its culture maybe on the way back I'll take a little bit of a stroll around out of curiosity.

The hustle and bustle of the city was lively it's breeze delicately blowing past me with the smell of the sea salt floating through the air it was incredibly therapeutic, but know I shouldn't get too carried away but the size of the city is honestly great I just wish Victor was here to experience this with me.

"Noelle?"

Jumping from the familiar voice, I around through the crowd. Is that Victor?

"It is you little messenger, I knew that I'd recognize you anywhere."

Feeling a familiar warmth onto my shoulder I looked up at Victor, or maybe this is just a dream and I'm just hoping that this is him.

"It's okay I know you're speechless and I know you have a lot to say to me, I have my ears open to you Noelle glad to hear that you at least heeded my words.. but then again you have always been very persistent."

My eyes started to lose its focus, my tears overwhelming me, my words just ending up coming out as a cry, no words can escape me..just what is this feeling? I finally get to see Victor the very man who I've looked forward to seeing for the rest of my life, He was someone who I felt like he was family then I have ever had anybody in my life. I never wanted to lose him again. Wiping my eyes from the tears that stained my face, I took a deep breath before speaking what was on my mind.

"Victor..I..I know you told me to go back to the Homeland, but I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it.. and to be honest with you I decided to become The Prince's messenger. Just so I can see you again.. I know you tried to do it for my own good but--"

Victor put his hand up to stop me in my tracks to then put that very hand onto my head pat me, as if I was a Lost child looking for their parent.

"I'm quite relieved actually.. this journey of mine i've had you on my mind sometimes to a point I've actually worried at times if you were eating or sleeping all right. Ha! I sound almost like a worried father..but you can handle yourself okay. I've seen you growing up a lot more last time I've seen you too."

I shook my head, I feel like a changed person but I'm not truly changed.. and then again Victor has always been able to see me better than I have seen myself. Looking around to see the crowd looking at us I reached up tugging at his sleeve.

"Do you mind if you walk with me to deliver my letter? I'm still not very accustomed to the streets here."

I couldn't help but to feel like a child as I asked him in my low mumbly voice and yet his voice once again raised itself to get my spirits up high.

"I'll take you out to Aquapolis Soup once we get back, Ranzal couldn't shut up about on how amazing it is.. I'll take his word up for it since I've traveled back here."

I let out a little bit of a chuckle as I navigated through with him it was nice hearing all of the places he went to that are incredibly interesting, Especially Hinomoto those people at the castle with that paper mache looking dragon are from there and to what I've heard it's a long ways from here.. maybe one day I can travel with Victor and we can see everything together.

"This is one of the many places I've decided to travel to and since this is Ranzal's Hometurf I've decided to check it out, it's strange Noelle when I first met Ranzal I smelled nothing but sea salt from him.. the people of this town are somewhat notorious of this kind of fragrance. Or what I've been told anyway."

I couldn't believe all of these stories of Victor but yet at the same time I still found myself hard to believe that I was talking to him once again as if nothing happened, Well okay I wasn't talking but I was listening like I always do and Victor was a lot more talkative than usual.

"We're here, Go and deliver your message as promised."

Admiring the building and its beautiful archistructure I headed inside taking a deep breath to gather up the courage enough to speak to the very man I've made this delivery to, it wasn't going to be hard was it?

Getting stopped by the guards in the front I pulled out the letter of proof, before heading inside to the main room to see a man who--wait is that Ranzal's father?

"He always sends his messages at the worst time, the boy never changes."

Hearing the man laugh to himself I felt myself clam up a bit, maybe it's because I've never dealt with this client before..or I could just end up not being brave enough to say anything again.

"My son sended this letter yes? Do you mind reading this out loud to me? I hope that's not too much of a problem for you."

Shaking my head I took a deep breath I can do this with Victor I can do this with anyone, my letters need to go to people who honestly need them everybody's thoughts are always written nice and neatly in the letter sometimes it's nice to hear the words in person than it is on paper and I think after today seeing Victor again I have learned that.. I just wish I was able to learn that sooner.

I read the letter out loud trying to project my voice the best I could, I stumbled a few times out of nervousness but it seems like he was very patient but yet held on to each word that came out of my mouth till the very end his eyes looking as if he was imagining Ranzal himself speaking in my presence.

"Hm."

The room grew quiet for a few minutes, the letter was done, my heart beating out of my chest onto how nervous i was the only thing I was able to really hear after everything of the briefing. I couldn't help it but to get nervous about the whole situation maybe I didn't speak loud enough and maybe stumbling over the words became a nuisance and he would get mad at me.

"Thank you for reading that message to me, it's been quite a while since we've had a conversation such as this."

He smiled to himself and then nodded to me it looked almost as if it was a mischievous smirk on his face.. he pulls out the pen and paper as he decided to write what he said out loud:

"Thank you for the letter Ranzal! I'm surprised one of The Messengers is able to read your chicken scratch outloud! Joking aside my boy make sure to message me back soon instead of waiting three or 4 months to message me back."

Folding up the letter nicely he put it neatly into the envelope before making the final touches to hand to me, it was quite a quick mission but it was worth it since I got to see Victor again. Just putting the letter back into my bag to go back to Victor was the only thing I needed.

Traveling back towards the entrance I looked up at Victor his face giving almost like a proud and achieved look on his face to my job well done.

"How did it go? I hope you did well enough to get through to him.."

Looking down at my hands I felt myself getting shy as I answered him back. "I took a deep breath and I imagined it as if I was talking to you and so many other people I've talked to at the Hailidom.. being there has helped me try to open up and talk a little better when I'm dealing with people, in missions or even casual chats."

Once again I felt his warm hands touch my shoulder once again, he always was a safe haven I could talk to about things. I'm afraid to ask but I'm just so curious to know I don't want to be afraid again I really want to ask him but what if he ends up denying me? I need to stop being afraid and actually going for the very thing I've been afraid of. I took a deep breath before grabbing the end of his sleeve again..I can't let this chance slip away from me.

"Victor I know you don't want to hear this but I am very curious, I know you I've been trying to find yourself again and you're traveling but will you ever go back to the Hailidom? I feel selfish for asking you to come back. I didn't understand this kind of love that you gave me it was tough love like a father and I know you didn't intentionally give it but you did but I really want you back with me not as my commander but.. I don't know what's the word I should put together."

"Father figure."

Hearing the words from his mouth I hold on to my bag tightly, why do I feel like this is good-bye again why do I feel like I'll never see him again? so many possibilities ran through my mind I felt like I was going to cry.

"I know you don't want to hear this from me Noelle, but until this journey is over I'll come back to you. I haven't really found too much of myself honestly I thought maybe I've just been wandering around like an old fool just hoping for a miracle to happen. But then the message came through to me.. it became clear on to what I should do, you are such a talented child and I didn't want you to fall into the pitfall I've made for myself you're too young for that and I didn't want to push you in that situation."

Clearing his throat he sighed, I think he was actually close to crying little bit through his speech but yet he gone on once again.

"When I am truly able to find the true person I am Noelle, I promise you I'll come back to the Hailidom with you."

Once again I felt my eyes overflowed with tears just like it did the first time of seeing him again, so many emotions ran through my mind. I got to see him again but yet he isn't ready to come back.

"But. Noelle this is very important and I'd like you to listen to this."

Trying to wipe away my tears again I sniffled as I tried to look up to regain my composure once again to listen to the very words he spoke to me.

"You were always one of the Messengers I've enjoyed to have in service besides me, but that is behind me now I am no longer a captain I am just Victor. I'm not the leader of the Shadowwolves anymore I'm just a regular mercenary traveling the world and trying to find myself again.. we've both been trying to find ourselves and so far you have a better track on it than me and I'm incredibly proud of you for it. The day I come back to the Hailidom will be the day I aid The Arc in the Storm and the prince to the futures they both desire. When that day comes I'll be right beside you."

Unable to help myself but to smile I pulled out some paper and a pen drawing something I wasn't able to say out loud but it was incredibly important to not only me but also him. They say that there's a village that believe that the prayers are sent through the wind.. I'm happy that finally my prayer has been answered as bittersweet as it is.

But that's okay. Because the message was delivered.


End file.
